


Memories

by Mildlyannoyedscoundrel



Series: Two Weeks Teasers [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Gay Pride, Lance's Abuelo died while he was off at war don't @ me, M/M, Young Keith (Voltron), young lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel/pseuds/Mildlyannoyedscoundrel
Summary: Lance and Keith each remember important moments in their youth.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & his Abuelo
Series: Two Weeks Teasers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Keith's Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> These are some small excerpts from my upcoming fic two weeks. Neither one of them have much relevance to the plot, so I thought I'd give you a little sneak peek ;)
> 
> If you like them go ahead and subscribe so you can be notified when the fic gets published.
> 
> -Zee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance finds an old picture, Keith remembers the day it was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from chapter 6 of my upcoming fic two weeks. It doesn't affect the plot too much and I really liked it so go ahead and have a sneak peek ;)
> 
> -Much Love, Zee

Keith shouldn’t be surprised that Shiro still had that picture. It had been taken at his first pride when he was thirteen years old, about a year after he’d met Shiro. He’d spent the day walking around with Shiro and Adam—the two walking hand in hand—after Adam had asked him to go with them that year. About halfway through the day, he’d turned to them while the three of them were in line for a face painting booth that Adam insisted on and said “I think I’m like you guys.”

“Devastatingly handsome?” Adam had quipped. 

They’d both laughed at the vicious glare Keith had given and Shiro had leaned down and said “You can say it, Keith. It’s not a dirty word.”

Keith remembered how he had crossed his arms over his chest and continued glaring, but they’d simply kept looking at him expectantly until eventually, he’d snapped “I think I might be gay.”

Shiro had ruffled his hair with an “Okay, kiddo” and Adam had simply walked to the front of the line, snatched a couple of face painting sticks off of the booth, walked back, and began tracing something on Keith’s cheeks.

“This okay?” He’d asked when he’d pulled out his phone to show the G-A-Y drawn onto each cheek.

“Does it mean that we don’t have to stand in this stupid line anymore if I keep it on?”

“If you let me take a picture of you smiling with it then I won’t make you stand in any more stupid lines today and I'll even go buy you some kettle corn while you hang out with Shiro.”

Keith had pretended to consider it for a moment before he nodded.

“Deal.” 

To this day he refused to admit that he would have kept the letters on even if it meant standing in a million stupid lines. The kettle corn was non-negotiable though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did go ahead and read the first teaser and maybe even subscribe to me as a user so you can see when Two Weeks finally gets published.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it. Maybe even leave a comment if you didn't like it. I'm a new writer and I'm always looking for constructive criticism so tell me what I did wrong.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more updates @mildlyannoyedKL, or even if you just want to chat.


	2. Lance's Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance fondly remembers the day he got his favorite shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an excerpt from ch 11.
> 
> I have a headcanon that Lance's Abuelo died while Lance was in space because in that one episode where Lance thinks about his family there's an old man there, but when he comes back to Earth we never actually see an old man with the rest of his family.
> 
> -Zee

He remembered the pride that he’d felt when his Abuelo had called him into his room that Christmas morning. Remembered the warmth radiating from Abeulo’s smile as he’d said “Nieto, go get that box for me,” with a gesture of his hand.   
Lance had grabbed the box and brought it back to stand by his Abuelo's bedside. He knew exactly what the box contained, but that didn’t stop the excitement coursing through his veins.

His grandfather had laid a shaky hand on the lid and patted it reverently. “When I first went on a date with your Abuela, guess what? I was wearing shoes just like these. Do you know why?”

Lance nodded. He’d heard the saying from his grandfathers, father, uncles, brothers, and cousins enough to never be able to forget it.

“Because,” his Abuelo continued “the mark of a well-dressed man…”

“Is his shoes and his cologne,” Lance finished.

His Abuelo had poked him in the chest and given him a proud smile. “You’re exactly right. It’s his shoes and his cologne,” he’d repeated. “Now it’s up to you to find your signature cologne. After all, you don’t want to go around smelling like your brothers, or else your love will mix you and your brothers up! We don’t want that. But the shoes… these shoes are the mark of an Espinosa man, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Go ahead and try them on.”

Lance had been so excited he’d practically ripped the box in his haste to open it. 

They were beautiful brown patent leather wingtips, handcrafted by a local shoemaker that was a close friend of his Abuelo. Each pair cost several hundred dollars--easily the most expensive thing he owned--and he’d been waiting to get his pair since he was six.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Wow,” his Abuelo had laughed. “Wow, the boy says. You haven’t even put them on yet.”

Hurriedly, Lance had slipped the shoes on. They looked a bit odd paired with his Christmas PJs, but they fit perfectly and he knew they’d look amazing with the proper pair of pants.

“Let me see. Let me see,” His Abuelo had said.

Lance proudly showed off his new kicks with a smile.

“Wonderful, wonderful. Do you know what this means?”

Lance had blurted out without a second thought “That I’m a man now.”

His Abuelo had burst into laughter at that. “No, Nieto, no. Shoes don’t make you a man. You get to decide when you become a man. All this means is that when you do decide that you are a man... you will be a well dressed one.”

“Oh, okay.”

As his Abuelo had gestured for Lance to come closer to his bed, his voice had gotten quiet. “You know I gave a pair to your father. I gave pairs to your uncles and cousins. I gave a pair to Marco and Luis, and now I am giving a pair to you,” tears had filled his Abuelo’s eyes as he had grabbed Lance’s hand and said “Lancito I am not going to be around for much longer. Do you know what that means?”

Lance had been too upset by the remark to give a proper answer.

“It means that you are probably going to be the last one to get a pair of shoes from me. After I pass, that honor will go to your uncle. But guess what?”

“What?”

“When your uncle gets tired of it… I want you to take over.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because you’re the only one of my grandsons that actually knows how to dress!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shoes look like [this.](https://www.carminashoemaker.com/wingtip-lace-up-cognac-813)
> 
> I really hope that link works.


End file.
